Tricked into fun
by yamiduke13
Summary: Thinking she was going on a date with Aoyama-kun, Ichigo is suprised by who is actually there.


I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew and I make no money off this story.

Ichigo can feel her side cramping up slightly as she runs, her breath coming out in gasps. She had meant to be there early damn it. Sliding slightly she pulls to a stop right outside the carnival gates and takes a moment to get her breathing under control; she glances down at herself and frowns. She had decided on a beautiful red kimono which made it a lot more difficult to run than usual. Glancing at the gates to the festival she can't help but smile, remembering the card she received from her dear Aoyama Kun inviting her to go the carnival with him. Ichigo lets out a happy squeal and pulls out the ticket to get her in for her first date. Walking into the carnival she frowns and glances around. There is no sign of Aoyama and he is always on time so why isn't he here yet? She continues to walk hoping to see him but suddenly she feels a warm hand on her arm and she's pulled behind a ride; her eyes widen as she turns.

"You" Standing before her looking slightly nervous is Kish, her enemy. Her eyes widen more as she gets a good look at him and she doesn't fight as she's stunned into stillness. He is wearing a kimono too and looking a bit uncomfortable in it as well. His kimono was a dark green with threads of gold in it that made his eyes shine brighter than normal. Ichigo can feel her face burn slightly and she quickly steps away; suddenly more aware of his hand on her arm. "What are you doing here?" Kish smiles at her and she inwardly curses as her face heats up more.

"I invited you here" She frowns as she thinks about that and then her eyes widen.

"Wait so Aoyama Kun didn't invite me? It was you?" He nods and chuckles.

"I knew you wouldn't come if I invited you normally so I had to trick you." She notices there is a tiny bit of bitterness in his tone when he says that and it almost makes her feel bad. Quickly she shakes her head taking another step back, keeping her eyes on him. No it has to be a trick; she can't trust him.

"Of course I wouldn't come" She snaps. "You're my enemy" Kish's eyes narrow slightly and he steps forward quickly; grabbing her hand.

"I don't care about that" his other hand tilts her face up so he can see her eyes and Ichigo swallows. Honestly he has the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen and it takes her a second to clue into what he is saying. "I just want to enjoy a date with you." Instantly on hearing those words she blushes and then quickly looks down to hide it, well or tries to at least as Kish is still holding her face up. His eyes light up at the blush and he looks pleased. "Please Ichigo; just have some fun with me today." Ichigo flicks her eyes to the side so she is at least not looking at him and chews her bottom lip in thought. Surprisingly enough she wants to and she really shouldn't but, well where is the harm she thinks.

"No funny business?" She asks and her eyes flicker back to his just in time to catch the pure joy that lights up in them as he grins and nods.

"No funny business" He promises and she nods.

"Well I suppose its fine; after all we are already here"

Kish smiles at her and let's go of her face then though she notices he keeps his hand on her arm.

"Then let's go have some fun" He says cheerfully and steps closer to her side. She gasps slightly as his hand slides down her arm to hold hers. She is about to pull away when something in his eyes stops her and he squeezes her hand. "You look beautiful Ichigo" Immediately her face flushes again and she quickly turns to head back towards the rides and games. She doesn't know how to respond to that so she doesn't and just pulls her hand away to point at something.

"Let's go on that ride first" The smirk on Kish's face shows he noticed her changing the topic but he agrees and they go on their first ride, a rollercoaster, and then their second the drop tower, their third is bumper cars and then the hours just speed by in a mess of games, rides, food and laughter. They are on their way to the Ferris wheel when Kish pulls her to a stop in front of a game they haven't played yet. She glances at it and then looks at him. He just smirks at her and steps forward handing over some money and she frowns looking at it. Hmm now that she thinks about it she wonders where he got all the money he has; after all he's not human and doesn't have a job or anything as far as she knows. Her thoughts are interrupted when he hands her something big and she glances down. Seconds later she's laughing hard as she clutches the giant Scooby Doo to her chest. "Scooby Doo?" She asks in-between laughs and snickers harder at the look of embarrassment on his face.

"It was all they had left" Kish says and then smiles at her. "I wanted you to have something from this" He doesn't say anymore but the sentence so you don't forget this hangs silently in the air. Her laughter dies then she straightens up to look at him more closely.

"Thank you" Kish smiles then and takes her hand leading her to the Ferris wheel. They get into the seats beside each other and they are silent for a moment as it goes up into the sky.

"This is our last ride before they shut down" Ichigo says and glances at him from the corner of her eyes. He looks sad for a moment and she squeezes his hand unconsciously. Kish glances at their entwined fingers and smiles before shifting closer to her.

"You really are beautiful Ichigo" Just like before she feels herself blush but this time she doesn't turn away from him. New feelings are bursting inside her and she doesn't know what to do, how to react or how to feel. Kish wipes the worries from her mind though when he takes her face in his hands and kisses her. All thoughts and fears just seem to disappear as they kiss and Ichigo lets out a happy sigh as she shifts closer towards him and slides her arms around his neck. Time seems to melt away as their mouths shift against each other's and her fingers slide through his hair. They break apart when their ride ends with a bump and she flushes again. Instead of moving right away though she smiles up into his eyes; her hand slides up to finger his pointy ear and she leans up kissing him one last time before standing.

"Thank you"

LLLLLLLL

This was written for a contest on DA. Let me know what you think and if you have any advice on how I could better my writing I would love to hear it. Also please let me know if you find any mistakes. Thank you for reading.


End file.
